MrEuroVoice
MrEuroVoice is a user from Greece. He hosted an online song contest named World Voice Contest, but it closed after his moving to Germany. He has a Youtube account since 7th June 2012. = Personal Info = *'Birth Name:' Vaios *'Known as:' MrEuroVoice *'Born:' ♉ Taurus, May 8th, 1999 in Thessaloniki, Greece *'Residence: ' Mannheim, Germany *'Origin: ' Greek *'Occupations: '''Student & making Dance Charts. *'Likes: 'listening to music, Eurovision, watching football, joining online song contests *'Favourite singer: 'Katy Perry, Tone Damli and Helena Paparizou *'Favourite song contest: '''North Vision Song Contest = MrEuroVoice in active song contests = North Vision Song Contest You can visit the official page of Norway in NVSC for more information. Junior North Vision Song Contest Eastvision Song Contest Own Eurovision Song Contest International Music Festival Eurofestival Song Contest Creative Song Contest Retro Song Contest We Are One EuroNeuro = MrEuroVoice in not participating/inactive song contests = World Voice Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. Magical Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. The edition never happened. Tubevision Contest * 1 Special Edition: Songs must be in the native language of the country. Imagine Song Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Wildcard Battle: 3rd with 10 points: Failed to qualify. * NS1 Hosted a NS: "For a second chance!". * NS2 Hosted a NS: "Greek Rhythms". * NS3 Hosted a NS: "Romanian Rhythms". The Voice Song Contest *1 Special Edition: Participants could submit entries only from Asia/Oceania. *2 Special Edition: Participants should send only Christmas songs. *3 Special Edition: Host decided the country with draw. *4 Special Edition: Each user participated with one of the previous TVSC entries. Rralz Song Contest Great World Song Festival Astounding Song Contest * 1 Wildcard battle: Failed to qualify: 2nd with 11 pts. * 2 Wildcard battle: Qualified: 1st with 19 pts. * 3 Disqualified for non-voting. The Future Song Contest Ourvision Song Contest World Wide Contest National Song Contest Amazing Sound Festival GalaxyVision Song Contest Super Sounds Music Contest ValiumSounds Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Legendary Song Contest * 1 Special USA Edition: Host decided the US state by draw. Glorious Song Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decided two countries with draw and the user chose one. * 2 Special Edition: Only Melodifestivalen songs are allowed. Universal Vision Song Contest World Music Bash Our Music Contest World Festival of Music Star Music Contest Dynamic Song Contest Amazing Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs are allowed. Mad Song Contest Shining Music Contest Wide Vision Song Contest *1 Special Edition: Host decided the country with draw. Your Vision Song Contest * 1 Special Edition: Only songs from ESC 2012 are allowed. Ili's Worldsong Competition Video Music Contest * 2 Special Edition: Only 90's Eurovision songs are allowed. Galaxy Song Contest Mediterranean Song Contest Our Eurovision Contest Starlight Festival Category:Users Category:Greek users Category:German users Category:Contest hosts